


Tony Stark and Zero Wily take on the world

by MapQuest1287



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Zero Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: Tony Stark thought that he was in the Terminator movie.It's sort of true.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Finding each other in the dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Reploid's Journey: There and Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811215) by [Argeus_the_Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argeus_the_Paladin/pseuds/Argeus_the_Paladin). 



_That landing fucking hurt._

_…_

_My arm may be broken._

_…_

_When I get back to my house, I’ll have to come up with a new design for the suit._

_…_

_There is a robot walking toward me._

_…_

_…_

_…_

“Wait, what?!”

Tony use to think that there wasn’t a lot of thing that could worry him.

These past couple of month the universe had decided to correct him on his thinking, in the form of getting shrapnel blasted into his chest by his own missile that was for some reason were in the hand of a terrorist group; that was called The Ten Rings, while on his way back home from a weapon demonstrating event,

(a weapon might he add that was supposed to have the capacity to scare terrorist into hiding forever after firing only once)

got an unpleasant wake up call in the form of finding that an electronic magnet had been strap to his chest cavity to keep said aforementioned shrapnel from entering his heart,

(supposedly, there was an operation to remove the shrapnel, but there still had been some left)

experiencing waterboarding because he refused to build a Jericho Missile for the terrorist, having a crisis at seeing so much of his weapon in the hand of those terrorist,

( _Seriously, how did they got so many of MY goddamn weapon?_ )

make friend with the fellow prisoner Yinsen while they were making his miniature Arc Reactor and the suit of armor that was supposed to get them out of there,

( _Yinsen…, he said that we’ve met before,…_ )

almost getting caught making the suit, the nervousness when he see the terrorist leader almost put that piece of hot coal into Yinsen mouth,

(he didn’t know that he had considered the man a friend until he had step up to stop that terrorist)

making and assembling the suit, Yinsen going out to buy time after the explosive strap to the door had went off,

( _That wasn’t the plan_ )

( ~~The plan wouldn’t have work if not for Yinsen going out like that~~ )

the walk where he went through several terrorist like they were cardboard,

(He’ll never admit it, but he kind of enjoy the power the Suit gave him)

going to the cave mouth, seeing Yinsen lying on several bag of something, blasting that terrorist leader with a rocket and burying under several rock, learning that Yinsen family was already dead and the man was happy that he will be able to see them again.

(“ _It’s Okay. I want this. I want this.”_ )

Yinsen last word still haunt his mind.

( _Don’t waste it. Don’t waste your life…)_

After that it was just a hazy color red, as he systematically burn everything around him after he had show the terrorist that they can’t shoot through his Suit.

Then, when everything had burn down, he activate the rocket in the Suit’s leg piece and get the hell out of there.

Now after what feel like days; or hours, of walking, he felt rather worried for his sanity as he look upon the robot that now had come to stand before him.

_Did someone try to create a real life Terminator?_

Tony can’t help with his thought as what stood before him really did look like someone had tried to create a Terminator, only the finished product look like it had gone through a shredder, then that had been put through a blender, and for the finishing touch some nuke had been drop on it.

The robot in front of him was humanoid in structure, stood at about 5 feet 2 inches, but had been stripped of about 80 % of it’s exterior. It only got the right arm, which was clutching something that look sort of like a cylinder, the left arm look to have been blown clean off at the shoulder, which now hung a bunch of wire, the right leg was stripped clean and look skeletal, the left leg was only better in that it still retain the lower structure, which look like combat boot, although it had still been charred black beyond recognition, the torso of the robot was a mess of wire and half melted metal that look like it was just falling off and disintegrating

(in fact a piece just fall off and disintegrate)

exposing even more wire and dripping suspiciously blood-like fluid. The only saving grace was the robot head, and it was only because it still had less than half a face to it. The upper left portion of the face was stripped of what he would call the artificial skin, exposing a hollow cavity filled with sparking wire and circuit which might have been a lens and the left top half of the skull at some point, the lower jaw and throat section was completely torn off, exposing what could be passed as a spinal cord in a human being, some of the upper jaw portion still hang on, but it was still charred black and look like it was one breath away from disintegrating, and the only thing that might pass as human was the upper right portion of the ‘face’, where there was an eye and a bit of skin, which look like it had half melted, and some strand of golden hair that seem to have been burn to near it’s root.

The remaining eye was dark in color, but from the way it locked on to his movement was proof that this robot was still functional, and Tony was going to take a wild guess that this thing was supposed to look like a white blonde male teenager.

(he assume male because the look in that eye somehow convey to him a sense that this thing was male, _spooky_ )

They stared at each other for a while, then Tony broke the ice.

“So,… did JARVIS snap and gone Skynet on the world without me there to reign him in?”

Tony asked this only in jest, but he was still had some niggling fear that what he just said wasn’t far from the true.

The robot seem to regard him for a moment, then a sound could be heard from where it mouth was supposed to be.

“ ~~W-w-w-h-h-h-o I-i-i-i-i-s-s J-j-j-j-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-v-v-v-I-I-I-s-s-s-s-s-s?~~ ”

Tony could only wince at that torturous noise, but he could deciphered that sentence after it die down, which make him let out a sigh of relieve that his friend/creation hadn't gone rogue.

“So,… do you want to come along seeing as we are stuck in the middle of this dessert? Or do you need to go somewhere? Mind you, I won’t mind the company.”

Tony knew that he is rambling, but he had travelled this dessert for what seem like hour’s and he was about to say no to a travelling companion, just to staved off the ghost that is whispering into his ears.

He waited for a while, be fore another screeching like sound came from the robot

“L-l-l-let’s g-g-go.”

And with that they set off to their travelled, with the robot walking by Tony side.

It was when they were into an hour of their travelled that Tony think to ask his companion for his name.

“By the way, what’s your name?”

…

…

…

“Z-z-z-z-z-e-e-e-e-e-r-r-ro.”

…

…

…

“Wait, your name is Zero?”

There was no reply, so Tony just file that under the “huh” section of his mind, the keep on moving.

After what felt like two hours later, he see their salvation in the form of two US helicopter.

With an exhausted shout of “HEY!” and a bit of hysterical laughter, he flag down the two helicopter, and out came his friend James Rhodey and a bunch of troopers.

“How’s the fun vehicle?”

Tony Stark could only chuckle quietly and think, _still the same old Rhodey._

Before anything else could be say though, there was a sound of gun cocking as all four of the soldier that accompanied Rhodes train their gun onto Tony’s travelling companion.

“Whoa, whoa, call your boy down Rhodes, this guy is not a threat, he’s been with me the whole time in the dessert.”

With a hesitance hand signal, all the soldiers lower their gun, but not their guard, as his robot companion also seem to lower his stand as well.

Than with a limp step, Zero walk toward him and with what seem to be great difficulty, help him up from his kneeling position, and with that, they walk toward the helicopter.

On the way, Tony heard Rhodey asking him a question.

“Did you built this guy in the middle of the dessert to help you escape the terrorist Tony?”

“I’ll tell you on the way Rhodes.”

There was a moment of silence before Tony remember that he hadn’t introduced his old friend to his new friend yet.

“Oh and his name is Zero by the way. Zero, this is my friend Colonel James Rhodes.”

For a moment there seem to be something processing behind Zero’s single eye, before he give a shaky nod toward the man, as if in a salute.

Then with that out of the way, their convoy continue toward the helicopter, with Tony’s mind whirling with plan for the future.


	2. On the way home

James Rhodes’s had a gut feeling that Tony was still alive when he heard about the convoy being blown up.

It was this feeling that had led him on a 3 month long searching trip in the dessert of Afghanistan for his friend despite rational thought dictated that Tony would have been dead after the first 2 weeks of not seeing him anywhere.

But he was James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes, and because people back in high school say that he was a stubborn bastard for a reason, he kept on searching until he found Tony on a sand dune with a glowing circle of light upon his chest.

_He’s still alive._ Was James first thought upon seeing his best friend.

_That better not be a T-800._ Was the Colonel second thought upon noticing the robot trailing behind his friend.

He was a little bit skeptical of Tony claim that the robot was harmless at first; because while it was battered looking, the thing was still a Terminator-lite robot walking up toward his friend, his decision to tell the men to stand down had not end tragically as the robot help his best friend up so they can get to the helicopter.

When Tony answer with ‘I’ll tell you on the way’ and introduce the robot name as ‘Zero’ of all thing, Rhodey had a thought.

_Is this guy send from the future to protect Tony?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Did I just thought that we are in the Terminator 2?_

James could only shakes his head as they all board the helicopter. Their next destination was a US Military Base near the desert.

(Tony POV, 2 hour later)

_I’m never gonna waste water ever again._ Tony thinks as he sip on a bottle of water. He’d like to guzzle it down but the doctor had ordered him to only take little sip at a time, to avoid his body going into shock.

As he sip on his water Tony look toward his travelling companion who was still a half dead looking robot who was sitting on a chair on the air plane that’s transporting them back to America, Tony long to get the guy back to his workshop so he can make repair and study him. Tony was a scientist at heart after all, and from the way that Zero had been travelling with him in the dessert and helping him onto the helicopter and then the air plan while still looking like a charred skeleton, Tony just knew that whoever had design Zero had to have install seriously good stuff into him to make him last that long.

As he was thinking and theorizing about the tech that made up Zero’s body, the guy suddenly seem to jerk awake, then something peculiar happen.

The robot was standing on his feet, then from the cylinder thing in his hand, he pour out what seem like silver dust onto the chair.

When the last of the silvery dust settle onto the chair, ‘they come alive’ was the only term that Tony could use to describe it as the pile of dust float up to form a silvery cloud that seem to pulse with energy.

_Nanotechnology. Someone has actually cracked nanotechnology._ Tony thought in amazement as he watch the cloud descend onto the chair that Zero had been sitting on and completely devoured it in just a minute.

At the end of the process, the chair had cease to exist, and the majority of the cloud had flown back into the cylinder thing, but the minority had flown all over the robot body and seem to fix up all the wire that had been strewn around the frame with the result in which his travelling companion now looking more tidy up, with the wire now seem function like braces to hold the body together.

The cloud also seem to have remove some of the charred part on the body that was likely beyond repair too, because now Zero look even more skeletal, but it seem that he can stand with more balance and structural integrity now, and not like a wind could blow over him and he would disintegrate.

“Tony?”

The voice of his best friend Rhodey snap him out of thinking zone; it had been more like a day-dreaming session as Tony fantasize about all the thing that could be discovered when he get to study Zero’s system, and look to see the man had been standing beside him from who-know-when.

“Yeah?”

“Did you see what I saw too?”

“You mean the fact that we just witnessed what had been considered science fiction happening right in front of us a hundred year sooner than expected?”

“Yes.”

“Oh good, you saw it too. I thought for a moment that I was hallucinating.”

…

…

…

“Hey Rhodey?”

“Hmm…?”

“Can you set up a discreet transportation for our friend here to my house as soon as we touch down, could you?”

“And why shouldn’t I brought him to a government facility to be study?”

“You and I both watch the Terminator Rhodey. Now think about the scenario for a moment.”

…

…

…

“Look I’ll share whatever I got for you guys if it doesn’t have a potential to go Skynet on the rest of the planet, okay?”

…

…

…

“Okay, Tony.”

Zero’s head was tilted to one side as he watch the pair have their conversation the whole time.


End file.
